Commando (weapon)
:For the perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, see Commando (perk). The Commando is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Commando is used by Alex Mason and other Studies and Observations Group members in multiple missions, the first being "The Defector," in which it has a Grenade Launcher attached. Friendly soldiers will drop them when killed (most of the time with Dual Mags or nothing). It is next seen in "Victor Charlie" with a Grenade Launcher attached once the SOG assault the Vietnamese village. It is used for the last time in "Crash Site" with an ACOG Scope attached. Multiplayer The Commando is unlocked at level 44 in the Assault Rifle category. Its stats in power, range, and even recoil are identical to the previously unlocked AK-47, apart from a slight few advantages the Commando possesses: a faster draw speed, a shorter reload time, and a more comprehensible iron sight, which largely negates the utilities of the Red Dot and Reflex sights. The weapon's recoil, while moderately low, can become a problem during prolonged fire at longer ranges, though, as with most other assault rifles, usage of burst fire can mitigate this. Overall, the Commando is a very versatile weapon, boasting a fast reload time, fairly low recoil, fairly high damage, and a fast draw speed. It is a highly balanced gun, and statisctically is better than the AK-47, so using it in the place of the AK-47 is recommended for more competitive playing if the player does not prefer its predecessor. Zombies The Commando is available through the Mystery Box and is very effective when used in conjunction with Speed Cola due to both high accuracy and power (1 hit headshot until round 8, or round 6 in Call of the Dead). However, its high rate of fire may burn through ammo quickly, especially if the player is using Double Tap Root Beer. When the Commando is Pack-A-Punched, it is called the "Predator". It gains a 40 round magazine and Dual Mags along with higher damage and extra reserve ammo. Pack-a-Punch Firing Sound Attachments Commando Attachment Overview|300px|right|thumb *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Suppressor *Dual Mag *Infrared Scope *Extended Mag Gallery :For Camouflage images, click here. High-Quality Commando.JPG|The Commando CommandoadsBO.jpg|Ironsights predator gun.jpg|The "Predator" Predator Reloading.jpg|Reloading the Predator. Commando_Side_View.png|Side view of the Commando Commando_Side_View.jpg|Side View of the Commando with ACOG Trivia *The Commando was referred to as the CAR-15 in the E3 trailer. *In the Berlin Wall trailer, it shows the two soldiers Commandos having the Extended Mags attachment and Flamethrower attachment, which it not possible in-game. *The Create-a-Class picture for the Commando features the Extended Magazines attachment being used. *The rifle's lower receiver reads "CAL 223 MODEL 01 SERIAL 0040209" and "PONY" and "MINOTAURUS." The iron sights read "MP FOLDING SIGHT PN04022009JW-P JACKSON FIREARMS. *The Commando and the Galil share the same first person firing sound when using a Suppressor, being a unique sound that only these suppressed weapons use. In third person, the sounds differ. *When camouflage is applied to the Commando, it appears noticeably more worn than when applied to any other assault rifle, with scratches and paint chipping present. *The Commando's name when upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch machine, "Predator", is a tribute to Arnold Schwarzenegger's movie "Predator" along with "Commando" being another of his movies. *When the Commando is mounted with an optic, the front sight and the gas block are removed. This would render the gun unable to fire automatically after the first shot. The shooter would have to manually load a round into the chamber by racking the bolt. This would effectively make the gun a bolt action. This same goof was also seen in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''. Interestingly, in the campaign all NPCs who use the Commando with an optical attachment still retain the front sights/gas block. *The Commando has the same firing sound as the M16. *It is the main starting weapon for all campaign missions in Vietnam, with the exception of SOG which is an M16 and Payback which is an AK47. *Commando's reload animation is very similar to that of SCAR-H from Modern Warfare 2, albeit faster, and without the gun moving as much. *The Commando itself is a modified M16, with a shorter barrel, crane stock,and different sights. *The Commando's pickup and killfeed icons feature a much longer magazine that is not available by any means, as it is as long as the Extended Mags magazine but straight like the stock magazine. *In the multiplayer teaser trailer, the Commando has a Red Dot Sight attached but the front iron sights are lowered. In the final game they are removed. *In the E3 preview, the Commando with the Grenade Launcher and Dual Mags is used as the primary weapon during the mission Payback, but was subsequently changed to an AK47. *On the Wii version, if it has a Masterkey with it, it will have no recoil at all. *In the beta version of Black Ops, the Commando had a slower reload animation. *If one looks at the other side of the Commando (Weapon twisting in Wii only) with red camo it will not be damaged. References Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons